five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found
FNaTI:F= Summary You're an intern for the SSA. They gave you an assignment: to spend the night monitoring Treasure Island, an abandoned Disney resort. But not everything is what it seems. You wonder: what's really there? Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found FNaTI:F is a point and click survival horror game, you are in the Office for 8 Nights from 12am to 6am, the player must hold off against possessed Suits, such as Photo Negative Mickey, Oswald and more. History AnArt1996: Five Nights at Treasure Island once belonged to Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez (a.k.a AnArt1996), which the game went from Original to Remastered 1.0, which AnArt then abandoned 1.0 then went onto 2.0, which the game had more detail and characters. AnArt then abandoned his game half way through and gave the game to Purity Sinners. AnArt1996 is the only developer to use Game Maker. PuritySinners: After taking over the Game, Tia released the first Demo of the newer Five Nights at Treasure Island. But afterwards, she had then removed Photo-Negative Mickey from the Game, and replaced him with a character named Willie. Purity later on abandoned the Game because of all the hate it has been getting, and after a battle with Slimebeast. FateForWindows: After a while of the game being abandoned, AnArt released all the files to the Game before he abandoned it. FateForWindows then came in and took Five Nights at Treasure Island over, which renamed it to Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. Soon, via the blog on the original wiki, FateForWindows released a blog post with a download to an early tech demo where only PN Mickey moved and the power is always on. Soon, more updates were released, and the game was uploaded to Game Jolt. Later, the game was updated with Oswald, Disembodied, The Face, the ability to shut off power, Cam 11, and the second night. FateForWindows then announced 0.1.3 (changed later in development to 0.2.0), which was meant to be a graphical update. However, due to FateForWindows' lack of animation experience, the planned feature of some new graphics was scrapped. However, the full release of 0.2.0 added Pirate Caverns, Night 3, Pirate Caverns, updated AI for The Face where he can be slowed down by watching The Roof, Acephalous, Suicide Mouse, and Pluto. |-|Revision 1= Description Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found/Forever Revision 1 is known to be a re-made Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found, after Abandoned: Discovery Island/Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found felt rushed, and didn't like most things such as the Undertale ending. A different ambience was also added for Pirate Caverns. The Pirate Caverns Entrance includes a new look, instead of being an empty room. Characters In the Revision 1, more characters that were either scrapped, or un-planned from the previous had been added. Characters such as MickMick and Hourglass. Summary You needed to get a job since your family was getting broke. Though it's only two people: you and your dad. You decided to get an internship for the SSA and have to spend a week at an abandoned Disney resort's staff building. There are, however, things lurking throughout the building, and you have to make sure that they don't encounter you. Whatever they would do to you is something you don't want to find out. Mechanics In this version, instead of the Player scrolling the cameras themselves, the camera moves automatically to the left and right. Instead of calls, a dialogue would appear in front of the player, explaining the mechanics and how to survive. In the bottom left would be a flashlight battery meter, and a counter, which when at 7, would mean MickMick is in the room, which kills the player if they're in the camera for too long. Bugs In gameplay, whenever a Toon would enter the office, their edited textures would appear in the un-edited office. Trivia *In the revision 1, calls were removed. *MickMick and Hourglass were planned into the game. Category:Browse Category:Games